The Candy Land Map: Part 1
(Opening shot; fade in to a long shot of the animatronics' crystal castle --- the end result of their battle against Drillzer in the previous episode, "Let There Be Light". Dissolve to the upper reaches of the main room inside and tilt down to frame the others entering. Manny, as usual, is only one of the nine airborne. Each robot in turn sits down) Felix: Let's go through this one more time, shall we? Manny: Ugh...We've been over it, man! A million times! We destroyed Drillzer, Apollo the Super Pup now has a sidekick, and we got this sweet castle. End of story Cappy: Yes, but why? Spike: I don't know, man. Maybe it's just our new house... Thorn: ...and there's nothing more to it than that Ulysses: I'll say. It's all simply divine Kunekune: Why would we be sitting in a castle, literally in the middle of nowhere? Felix: I don't know, but it doesn't make sense Jack: Who cares? Now that there's more room, I can just throw this ball I just bought last week from the toy store (He gives the thing a punch, and it bounces off the following; the ceiling, shelves, floor, Manny's head, and finally a circle in the middle of the star on the floor. Suddenly, a white light shoots out from it, followed by more appearing from the sides. When they intersect, a broadening circular table begins to rise and the screen fades to white. Fade in to a long shot of the room; it now displays a remarkably detailed map that appears to be candy themed, plus a door at the far end, and all nine are staring in uttered disbelief) Cappy: This is incredible! It's like a board game! (Felix’s eyes begin to pulse a bright yellow, Jack’s is next, then Oggy’s. Small figurines of all nine robots descend from the ceiling and down to a particular spot on the map) Kunekune: I don’t see our houses anywhere on this map Felix: Then this must be from a different place. It seems like the map wants us to check that place out Manny: (smirking) You know what… (crossing to Felix) ...there’s a ton of room for dangerous adventure along that route. Count me in! (Spike, Thorn, Jack, Cappy, Ulysses, and Kunekune are all off their mushroom chairs) Cappy: I’d like to check this out Spike/Thorn: Alright, adventure! Jack: I’m in too! Kunekune: As long as it’s not too dangerous, we’ll be fine Ulysses: (sighing contentedly) Very well (The last two lean in toward Oggy, who soon finds himself hemmed in from behind by Manny) Oggy: ...I think I’ll stay here. In case the PAW Patrol needs me (Cut to him at the door) Felix: Looks like it’s time for a trip (One by one, they all enter and fade to white. Dissolve to a long shot of them crossing a rope/plank wafer bridge strung across a broad ravine, then to a spot just behind them as they approach a cliff. The camera zooms in past them, putting them out of view. Laid out below them, among a desert chocolate rock formations, is a village consisting of two neatly aligned, parallel rows of plain-looking wafer houses spaced closely together. A road winds across the plain, running through the two rows, and a single house stands alone at the far end to face the others) Felix: (from o.s.) That’s it! (Cut to him, Spike, and Ulysses) That’s the place on the map! Ulysses: (walking ahead) Right. Let’s go see if there’s a hair salon down there (He is promptly intercepted by Felix, and the others catch up --- all except for Jack --- at the edge of the cliff) Felix: Wait. We can’t just walk right in. It could be dangerous Manny: (pumping a fist) Yes! I love dangerous! Jack: (from o.s.) ENOUGH!! (He zips over to the edge, and looks behind to address the others) Jack: I’m checking this out (He drops over and almost instantly comes up behind a rock at ground level to take cover. Throwing a quick glance ahead and a hand gesture behind, he darts across the plain to crouch under three different chocolate rocks in sequence and scout the area. The first two are barely large enough to cover him ears to tail, while the third is at least twice his length and height. It takes him only a bit of effort to hoist it up so he can look out; by this time, the others have made it down from the cliff. Another “come on” gesture is interrupted when the rock slams down on Jack --- but as they began to move, it’s slow movement across the dirt implies that he is alive and well under there. Once it comes to a stop, he puts his head up from behind for a look, followed by all but Kunekune and Manny; these two choose the hover instead. Jack is slightly covered in dirt) (Cut to just behind Spike and Jack, eyeing the town, and zooming in slowly. The central road is a broad one, and people are going about their normal routines) Manny: (from o.s.) This is where the map sent us? Looks like the most boring place I’ve ever seen (Close-up, panning slowly from one side of the road to the other. The locals, grown-ups and talking animals alike, have a few things in common. One, generally grayish metallic bodies. Two, wide toothy grins. Three, same symbols on their mechanical right arm --- a black equal sign) Thorn: (from o.s.) That’s just an ordinary village full of ordinary townsfolk Oggy: (from o.s.) I like it (Cut to Jack, now cleaned up and angry) Jack: Who cares? (Zoom in to an extreme close-up) I hate it. (The townsfolk again; he continues o.s.) Those are the most messed-up folks I’ve ever seen Felix: (from o.s.) Forget how messed-up they are. (Zoom in on a guy’s mark) Look at the marks on their right arms! (Cut back to the nine robots) Manny: (pointing ahead) Okay. That’s weird (Fade in to an overhead view of the sweet-induced village, close enough to show that every house along the read is identical in appearance to all the others. Pan away to frame the group still hiding behind their rock) Felix: An entire village where everyone has the same appearance? How can that be? Manny: I bet there’s some kind of mad scientist behind it Spike: I doubt it. Let’s just head into town and talk to some locals Thorn: Yeah. That way, we can find out what’s going on Manny: Great idea. Let’s go (He zooms ahead, everyone else followed, but every inch of seething hatred and distrust is still visible on the jackalope’s face) Jack: Those freaks are bad news! (He slinks down o.s. Now the nine robots walk down the road, then to a pan across the area. One resident after another calls out “Welcome!”, their big grins never changed a bit) Oggy: The people seem nice (An animatronic chicken, Charlie, comes up to him. Grayish-yellow body, purple eyes, a tuft of hair at the top) Charlie: Welcome! (Oggy smiles; Manny groans) Manny: (sarcastically) Thanks a lot, map (Street level. An animatronic penguin, Pedro, approaches the group. Blue/white body; yellow beak and feet; light blue eyes) Pedro: Welcome! (to Felix) Pardon my forwardness, but...are you a phoenix? (Felix grins hugely) Felix: That’s right, sir Pedro: Well, you’ve certainly come to the right place for friendship (He puts a peculiar inflection on this last word, leaning very slightly closer. Now an animatronic turtle joins the gathering; light green skin with the faintest gray tinge; dark gray eyes; dark blue shell. This is Tucker) Tucker: What brings you to town? Cappy: We’re not sure Tucker: I see. Well, all are welcome here in our little village. My name is Tucker, and this is Pedro Kunekune: Hi, Tucker. I’m Kunekune --- (gesturing to others in turn) ---and this is Jack, Cappy, Oggy, Ulysses, Spike, Thorn, Manny, and Felix (Tucker leans in to eye their colorful appearance, moving to touch Jack’s tail during the next line) Tucker: And you all have your own unique appearances! (The jackalope instantly gives the turtle an uppercut punch; even after that, his smile never left his face) Felix: If you don’t mind, has there been any sort of...trouble here lately Tucker: Trouble? Why, I don’t think we’ve ever had trouble in our little village Pedro: It’s true. You’ll see Tucker: Perhaps you’d care to speak to our founder, Toshihiro Oggy: I wish everyone in the world was as friendly as these people are Jack: (looking behind himself) “Who cares. I hate how friendly they are (The two escorts stop at the door of a single house at the far end of the road; it opens at their knock) Tucker: Toshihiro? (They lead the young ones in.) “We have some new visitors (Cut to just inside. Nothing remarkable about the construction or decorations in this area. At the far end of this room are a closed door and a flight of stairs leading to a second story) Manny: (to Spike/Thorn) Be ready to fight. We don’t know what’s gonna come through that door (Zoom in on said door as they face front. It swings open to reveal Toshihiro, who steps out into the light from the slight dimness beyond. Animatronic Tasmanian devil; light reddish-brown body; bright violet eyes with a faint blue tint; a patch of white on his chest. His tail is loosely curled and its length is half his arm-span. Unlike the other residents, his coloration is not muted) Toshihiro: Welcome! I’m so pleased to have you newcomers here! Tucker: (gesturing to each in turn) This is Spike, Thorn, Kunekune, Oggy, Jack, Ulysses, Manny, Cappy, and Felix (Said founder runs a critical eye over Felix) Toshihiro: Forgive my bluntness, but are you a phoenix? We don’t get many phoenixes around here Felix: Well, now you do Toshihiro: So, how did you know of our little village? Felix: It’s kind of a long story. Let’s just say we found it on a map Jack: Yeah! A castle map, that is! (His funny demeanor instantly shifts to seething anger and distrust as he pulls away ever so slowly while letting out an almost inaudibly low snarl. Toshihiro seems not to notice) Toshihiro: Well, anyway, we’re have to have you here. We’re happy to have anyone who wants to experience true friendship for the first time (Cut to Spike, Thorn, and Felix, the first holds a confused/distrusting expression) Spike: Say what? Toshihiro; (pacing) That’s right. Perhaps it would be easier to understand if I gave you a tour of the village (Song) (Cut to just outside the closed front door, which opens to let him out, and zoom out as he emerges onto the road. Fingers snap in time to the beat) Toshihiro: Heads high, people! Marching proud! All together now, every one of you! Nobody left behind! (A few closed doors open, and three more join the formation) Toshihiro: Life is so grand in Candy Town We’re always filled with cheer We never have to look around To know that you’re all here (The locals march a circle around the group, none of them at ease anymore) Villagers: In Candy Town, in Candy Town There’s no need to wait To find out that our destiny It just to emulate Toshihiro: (marching past a line) Let’s see those happy smiles! (The villagers did as they’re told) Toshihiro: Life is a joy in Candy Town Our interests are the same Because we do not separate Ourselves by more than name (Manny finds a pegasus flying up on either side of him and he is put down gently to the ground) Villagers: In Candy Town, in Candy Town We do not compete Winning only breeds the worst Who-filled conceit (The manticore gets a scare thrown into him when Toshihiro pipes up behind) Toshihiro: There! Now everyone wins! (He marches down the road) Toshihiro: Life is so grand in Candy Town We’re all equal here (He eyes a young girl whose hair hangs free and he braids it to match the style of the one next to her) No one is inferior And no one shivers in fear (The town folks processes past the nine robots) Villagers: In Candy Town, in Candy Town We work as a team (Assorted negative reactions from all except Oggy.) You’d never have a nightmare If you never dream (Jack’s angry scowl directed just past Oggy, but the young ogre misses it as Toshihiro comes up on his other side and begins to slink behind them) Toshihiro: Other people argue Have you ever wonder why? (Now to Felix and Ulysses) When you think your talent’s special You don’t see eye to eye (Meanwhile, a line of four girls is dancing, one of them out of step) Toshihiro: There’s just too many differences That lead to disarray (This one catches sight of him and hurriedly corrects her moves) But when you learn to act as one It’s like a holiday (Eight of the nine robots are really uncomfortable) Villagers: In Candy Town, in Candy Town (Oggy bobs his head blissfully…) We do not compete (...but stops upon getting a slap and a nearly deranged expression of anger from Jack. The young ogre makes a pouting face and turns away, not wanting to look at the jackalope anymore) When you learn to simplify Life is really, really great (Overhead shot; the villagers are forming a large circle around the nine) Join in our utopia Run away from face (They form two parallel lines, one to either side of the group.) Banded by equality (Ground level, zooming out to frame Toshihiro and between the two lines.) And a special mate (Several birds rise into the air above the display, and two fly ahead carrying the ends of a banner showing the equal signs) (Song ends) (The moment is broken by a laugh from Manny; cut to him in midair) Manny: Seriously? No way! Oggy: (from o.s.) Manny! (Cut to him and Jack; Manny descends to him) You’re so rude! Don’t you dare judge them! (smiling) They all seem perfectly happy with their choice Jack: (nearly losing it) Happy?! Don’t believe in their smiles, Oggy! Oggy: Don’t tell me what to believe in! (Cut to Felix) Felix: I’m sorry. I guess we’re just a little confused by all of this. When we were sent to this village, we assumed it was to help in some way. But, it seems like nothing’s troubling you Toshihiro: (crossing to him) Have you considered...that you might have been sent here so we can help you? (turning away) After all, nobody has ever come to our village and wanted to leave (Zoom out a bit to frame the nine robots) Toshihiro: Why should you be any different? It’s your choice. Enjoy our little village. Tucker, please help our guests with whatever they might need (Tucker steps up, his smile in place as ever) Tucker: Sure (Pan from them to frame Toshihiro looking on with a bit of smugness; he turns away after a moment and walks off) Toshihiro: Well, this will certainly provide a boost to our little village. When the world sees that nine animatronics gave up their colors to join us… (eyes narrow) ...they’ll finally understand the goals we’ll soon reach (Cut to the nine walking along the main road. Eight very uncomfortable, one smiling calmly as before. Residents call out “Welcome” as they pass) Ulysses: (to Spike/Thorn) What kind of houses to they live in? Oggy: Really, guys! They may do things a bit differently than we’re used to, but that’s no reason to be rude Cappy: No, the reason to be rude is that they all keep staring at us! (Every passerby’s eyes are turned toward the gang. Cut to Tucker at a table outside a different house; nearby is a human-like animatronic, Luna. Lavender skin; reddish-gray hair in pigtails; red clown nose; red dress with white sleeves and a matching belt at the middle; deep red-violet eyes; dark red boots; battered white apron tired in place around her midsection with a piece of rope. She holds an order pad in one hand) Tucker: (waving) Need something? (Pan to frame the nine youngsters; they are sitting directly across the road from these two) Thorn: (forcing a smile) No, thanks, sir Felix: (to the others) Oggy’s right (Luna emerges from the bakery and crosses behind them, unnoticed and no longer carrying the pad) Felix: If we want to know why the map sent us here, we’ll need the help of those animatronics (She ends up standing among them, still not drawing any attention to herself) Cappy: I think we ran off to the end of a different dimension before we even know what the map does! Jack: If we were at the end of a dimension, we’d be sitting on a big N! Ha! Get it? Ulysses: Oh, please, Jack. This is hardly the time for puns. We’ve come all this way. For what? (Luna walks off, worried...) Felix: Yes, but we’re here now. Though it sure feels like something’s off. (...and ends up between Oggy and Spike) Kunekune: (dryly) As if. Who would feel at home in a place like this? Luna: Is this a bad time? Oggy: (not noticing her) We shouldn’t be bickering like this in front of our new friends. (icily) Really, Kunekune, you’re almost as bad as Manny! Manny: Don’t drag me into this! Luna: (to Ulysses) Is your friendship ending? Jack: Are you crazy? We’d never let a disagreement get in the way of food! Luna: Okay, well...my name is Luna. What can I bring you? (holds out pad) We have...muffins Felix: I guess we’ll take nine muffins Jack: (eagerly) Make that eighteen! (Funny looks from the other eight; Luna walks off) Whaaaat? I love muffins! Felix: Come on. We’ve gotta stick together. It doesn’t matter what happened before. We’re here now Thorn: I guess you’re right.” Spike: Yep. The sooner we find out why, the sooner we can go home.” (Luna comes with a plate piled high with irregularly shaped, unappetizing-looking muffins and sets it down on the middle of the table) Luna: Forgive me for eavesdropping, but just a moment ago you were disagreeing, and now it sounds like you’re agreeing Spike & Thorn: (dryly) Uh-huh Luna: Well, you had such different opinions...and colors Cappy: We have different opinions all the time, miss Luna: But you look like you’re friends Felix: We are friends. A simple disagreement wouldn’t change that (Pan to Tucker at the table across the street. He is pretending to read a newspaper, but instead trying to eavesdrop. Back to the human-like figure) Luna: I’m sorry. I’m just having a hard time understanding. (as if reciting from memory) Different talents lead to different opinions, which lead to bitterness and misery. (normal tone) So, why aren’t you bitter and --- (She stops short when the o.s. Jackalope spits out one he had been chewing on. At the table, his retch of disgust draws a load of confused/dirty looks --- so he gets a great big smile in place across his crumb-speckled cheeks) Jack: Heh heh. Goooooood! Luna: It’s all right. I know I’m not a very good baker. At least, I’m not better than anyone else in the village (She nervously glances behind her shoulder before looking back at the nine youngsters. Jack is now cleaned up and begins scrubbing at his tongue to remove all traces of the baked bads) Luna: Well, I hope you enjoy our little village. And one thing… (hushed tone) Come inside before you go. Meet me downstairs (Throwing a grin to the hard-faced Tucker, she whisks inside) Manny: Okay, that was weird too Felix: (takes a muffin) Let’s all sit here and act normal while we eat these muffins. (glancing away) I think someone here doesn’t want us talking to Luna (A slight flick of his head across the road, and the camera pans to Tucker at his table, eagerly eating a badly made muffin of his own. The nine youngsters think hard for a second, then Spike is the first to speak) Spike: I’ve got an idea --- but you gotta eat all of the muffins, Jack Jack: (shocked, hunkering down, pulling ears to face) Me? Why me? Thorn: You’re a stronger eater than any of us. And Luna might be our best chance to finding out what’s going on here (Cut to a close-up of the tray, framing the yellow-colored jackalope behind it eyeing the baked bads with worry. One dissolve later, there is only a single muffin remaining --- and a sweating, red-faced Jack slumped so far down that only the table edge under his chin is keeping him from falling over. Once shaking hand reaches up to snatch this last bad muffin and stuff it in his mouth) Spike: (from o.s.) I can’t believe you ate all our muffins, Jack! (Cut to frame the entire table; all but Jack grin widely) Thorn: We better go inside and get some more! (Inside the bakery, the eight youngsters descend a staircase into shadows) Felix: Nice work, Jack! (Said boy tumbles down after them. His face has lost its beetroot hue) Jack: (weakly) I’ve accidentally eaten styrofoam tastier than that! (Cut to Felix) Felix: Hello? Luna? (Zoom out to frame all nine; Jack has returned to normal size) Luna: (from o.s.) Thank you for coming (She steps out from a dim patch of shadows of this basement) Felix: Why did you want us to come down here? Luna: (eyes narrowing) So no one could see what’s about to happen (The nine youngsters are suddenly freaking out. Now Pedro then Charlie, from opposite sides, entered. They and Luna close in slowly. Pedro now lean toward Kunekune, all friendly again) Pedro: Are you a dragon? (Charlie does the same) Charlie: From "Night Parties At Kunekune’s?" Luna: (poking Jack’s tail) I love your tail! (Charlie walks toward Spike and Thorn) Charlie: How can you be friends with different colors? Don’t you end up hating each other? (Close-up of Oggy) Luna: (from o.s., reaching to examine his right arm) Oh, look how green he is! (She leans into view) This shade of green is great too! I’d love to have my beautiful colors back, even just for a day. (sadly) “Make something besides those disgusting muffins Manny: Then go get your colors back Pedro: Daydreaming is one thing, but you mean...actually having them put back on? That seems extreme Luna: I’m sure Toshihiro wouldn’t like that. He wants us all to be happy in our sameness Kunekune: How do you take someone’s colors, anyway? Charlie: (smiling blissfully) The Un-Coloring is an amazing experience. Toshihiro uses the Staff of Sameness to magically take them away and replace them with these (He is referring to the slight grayness of their bodies, mechanical right arms, and identical marks) Felix: That’s not okay. No one should keep you from your true colors. It’s an essential part of who you are Charlie: Don’t be ridiculous, young phoenix. We’re not kept from them. They’re in the vault, up in the caves. We can visit them anytime we like --- (Cut to a slow pan across the nine, shocked/angry; he continues o.s.) --- to remind us of the heartache of a life with special talents Felix: (smiling shrewdly) Can we visit this cave? (Dissolve to an uphill road into a mountain cave. Toshihiro leads the nine youngsters into view) Toshihiro: I’m delighted you’re interested in our color vault. We hope someday, that everyone in the world will make a pilgrimage here to our little village, to have theirs removed too, and our message of equal friendship can finally spread across the country (The nine youngsters find Tucker following the ground. Now they talk amongst each other) Felix: This must be why the map sent us here Jack: Pilgrimage-ing? Felix: No. Helping those people get their colors back Oggy: Are you sure, Felix? Maybe they miss them a little, but even they didn’t seem all that unhappy Cappy: And why would they want to meet us in secret? And why do you think they ask us not to tell Toshihiro who told us about the vault? Spike: You might be onto something, Cappy. Something’s not right (Now they are bathed in a bluish light from something ahead o.s.) Toshihiro: Behold! (Eighteen eyes widened in surprise. Cut to just behind them and zoom out; a vast grid of squares, colors curled up in nearly each one. In front of the vault is a pedestal, on which a wooden rod is balanced; the upper portion of its length is carved as a thick spiral and forms a circle, resembling a spoon) Toshihiro: Our color vault! (Cut to an extreme close-up of the grid, panning/cutting here and there displaying many blotches of colors sitting close together. A sheet of reflected light suggests that they are kept under glass. Cut to the pedestal) Toshihiro: (approaching) And this is the Staff of Sameness (He turns to the crew) Toshihiro: This tool here is capable of freeing ourselves from our colors. I’m curious. How did this raise your interest? Jack: Oh! Some people were telling us how much they miss their colors and --- Felix: Jack! Jack: Oops Toshihiro: (fake surprise) Oh. Were they? (He takes the Staff of Sameness, approaching the group) Toshihiro: Well, it would appear so. Right? Ulysses: Oh, it’s not light that at all. See, we certainly didn’t mean to cause any disruptions to your charming little --- (Toshihiro leans into his face) Toshihiro: Good. Let’s make sure of that (With one swift move, he thwacks the unicorn in the head, causing him to fall over) Felix: Hey! (Upon hearing his voice, Toshihiro turns around to aim the Staff at the phoenix and fires a double beam at nails him square in the face. Its effect is to leaving him standing frozen; another bit of concentration from the Tasmanian Devil, and Felix’s red/orange/yellow color scheme begins to pull away from him. He cries out in pain...the colors detaches...and then they float away and toward the vault; the glass cover on an empty hole slides open to get it, then snaps shut) (Felix’s right arm forms into a black metal one, followed by a black equal sign fading into view on it. At the same time, his body colors lost some of their brightness. Toshihiro does the same thing to the other eight youngsters; they choke back their own cries of torment, and their colors are all too easily separated and locked away. Cut to Kunekune/Jack/Manny, their right arms a black metal ones and with their colors faded and equal signs on said arms. Back to Toshihiro, crossing to the group) Toshihiro: (mock pity) Oh, I don’t blame you for what you did today. You’ve spent your whole lives thinking you’re the brightest of them all Felix: (holds up a fist) Wanna think again, Toshihiro?! Toshihiro: (walking away) I’m positive I don’t have to. Looks like you’ll have to spend the rest of your lives here, with us. (puts Staff back onto pedestal) As well as teach you just how much better life is here than anywhere else (Zoom in on the equal sign on his right arm; at the same time, white bars of an equal sign and the screen fades to black behind them) To be continued... Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Parts Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Four